


Don’t Worry My Friend, You Gonna Get Your Bucks off

by PolarKraken



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Job, Drug Use, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, Not so secret crush, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, emotional denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Bottom Julian, mixed with complicated feelings and suppressed emotions. So usual MO for me.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Don’t Worry My Friend, You Gonna Get Your Bucks off

It happened more often recently that Ricky and Julian would end up being the last people after a night of debauchery. It would get pretty wild sometimes, but Bubbles usually left first, being the lightweight he was. J-Roc and the gang would hang around a bit more, but it was 3am by now and not even they wanted to party for so long, considering J-Roc’s family duties. So that left the two of them alone, either outside by a bonfire or in Julian’s bar. 

Right now his best friend was sprawled over his couch, with Ricky on the floor, back resting against said couch, surrounded by empty liquor bottles, half eaten Donairs and chips packages. They had both taken way too many hits of Ricky’s honey oil so they were a giggly mess. It was nice though, it reminded him of the good old days where they were able to have fun like this all the time. There was a reason he kept the best shit just for himself and Julian. 

Things sadly had changed, but he was too baked to think about stupid stuff like this right now. Instead he rolled himself around, so he could watch Julian up close. He blinked slowly and smiled a content smile. He loved it when he was so relaxed, eyes half closed, barely holding his tumbler in his right hand, his other arm slumped down on the ground, head leaning comfortably against the armrest. Ricky was so close, he could see his belly rise and fall with each slow breath. He had gotten a bit bigger in all those years, but he noticed the muscles under his love handles. 

His smell was also strong from this distance, body odor, his favorite cologne he hadn’t changed since they were teens, mixing with the general smell of booze, garlic sauce, and weed around them. As everything about Julian, this smell put Ricky at ease, comforted him. High as he was, he reached out a hand and plopped it down on Julian’s chest, fingers gently pressing against his body over his shirt. His heat radiated through the thin fabric and he was even able to feel his heart beat. He chuckled all happy and let his hand wander over his torso without any purpose whatsoever. It was just so nice to _feel_.

“Hey, Ricky…”

He heard his low voice rumble, the sound even reverberating through his hand. 

“Yeah Julian?”

He answered slowly, continuing to draw random patterns over his friend’s chest. 

“Stop being gay!”

“I’m not being gay. Just like to touch you… Touch, touch, touch…”

He mumbled while he patted his pecks here and there. Julian’s body reacted rather strongly, squirming a bit under his fingers. 

“Don’t you have Lucy to do this kinda shit with?”

He slurred, not even annoyed, just confused. Ricky shrugged while he leaned his head against Julian’s hip, his rough denim feeling weirdly soothing against his flushed skin. 

“Eh, we’re not exclusive right now.”

He somehow managed to push himself up, so he could look better into Julian’s tired face. His eyes were puffy and red, half lidded and unfocussed, lips curled in a slight smile. He had never noticed the little wrinkles which started to appear on his face, the few stray grey hairs in his goatee. He looked his age, but Ricky found him as attractive as ever. He knew everyone thought Julian was sexy and they weren’t wrong, but he was so much more to him than that. He couldn’t remember a time where he hadn’t been by his side. They had done some really amazing shit in their lives, which mostly ended them up in jail, but even there they had been together. They weren’t always on good terms, but in the end they always made amends. At least at the moment it was all good between them and maybe he could finish this night with a happy end as well. 

“So what, you gonna feel me up? Isn’t Lucy much more fun? She’s got a pussy and all that.”

Julian awkwardly turned to sip his rum and coke before he leaned his head down again. Ugh, he was doing his Julian- thing again, pushing him away when he wanted to be close. Every time he would do something like this they had to go through this back and forth and he let Ricky jump through hoops until he would finally be honest with himself. They both knew it was nice, but for some reason Julian had to make a big deal out of it. If he wanted to dance, he would dance.

Both his hands were balancing him on Julian’s chest while he leaned down some to get a bit closer to his face. 

“You’re plenty of fun too.”

“Oh yeah?”

He huffed, snorting out a laugh. 

“Like how?”

Okay, now he was actually taunting him. He could swear he was seeing a bit of playfulness behind this weed fog in Julian’s eyes. Ricky stared into them, forcing his friend to hold eye contact while he pushed on his body some more. Finally he leaned down so he could nuzzle into his neck, while Julian half-heartedly tried to push him off. 

“Hmnnn, you smell so fucking _good_ , Julian…”

He muffled against his skin and he just couldn’t help himself, he turned in to close his lips over him. Julian inhaled sharply, his free hand shoving him to no avail. He just kept going, letting his tongue slip out to get a good taste of his friend. Nice and salty, just how he liked it. The big guy was still trying to fight him off, but they both knew he would succumb to his treatment eventually. 

Ricky was definitely getting into it so he somehow shuffled on top of him, so he could use his hands again. He was gently raking through Julian’s short dark hair, pulling on it so he’d expose his neck more, his other hand slipping under his shirt, his chewed up fingernails scratching along his waist. 

“Ho-honestly Ricky, you… why’re you like this??”

Julian complained, but kept shuddering each time Ricky licked him, especially when he went behind his ear where he knew he was sensitive. Nothing he hasn’t heard before, so he just kept going, trailing little kisses from Julian’s ear lobe along his jaw to his chin, not caring about the facial hair in his way. He knew, despite being horny and high, that kissing was a no-go, so he skipped his lips, albeit with a little grief, and instead moved down, over his Adam’s apple to his collar bone.

Once he got himself sucked onto that, Julian seemed to become especially agitated. He was breathing heavily, his torso rising and falling and taking Ricky with it. His hands slid over his body, going under his shirt, rough palms massaging down his torso, pinching and squeezing him lovingly until he reached his jeans. He had to move himself out of the way but he managed to open them rather quickly. 

“What’re you planning, man?”

His voice came out weakly and there really was no answer to that. Ricky was acting on pure instinct, only hoping he’d be allowed to show Julian a good time. Reluctantly he pulled himself away, noticing with satisfaction that his lips and teeth had left a mark on Julian’s chest. 

“Nothing really, just trying to get to the goods…”

He rumbled, smirking at him while his hand was finally diving into his boxers. Julian bucked under him and let out a super shameless moan and if Ricky wouldn’t have been hard before, he’d be now. Contrary to his, Julian’s dick was still soft in his hand, but felt nice and warm and heavy and he hoped he’d soon get him up as well. His expressions were already betraying him and his squirming was becoming less as well. Slowly his fingers tightened around him and he started to stroke him and it was amazing how he relaxed more and more with each move he made. Obviously, Julian needed to be an annoying shy little bastard who turned his head away when he was getting turned on, but Ricky wouldn’t let him. Not this time. He gripped his face again, his free hand holding his head to make him face him. Julian squeezed his eyes shut and there wasn’t much he could do about that, but at least he was able to keep watching him getting hornier and hornier, because of what he did to him. 

“Is this good, Julian?”

He said while caressing his face with his thumb, his hand in his pants moving back and forth, his dick heating up and getting harder. Sometimes he wished he’d just tell him what he wanted instead of letting him figure it out on his own every time.

“We-well, I’m getting hard, so…”

He said at last and when he actually blinked his eyes open for a short second, Ricky was almost overwhelmed with affection. He brushed his hair back, did it several times just to hold his head again while he grinned. 

“Oh yeah you are!”

There was no way he would be able to just sit there and jerk him off, there was so much more he could do after all. He had to get in between his legs AFAP. He patted his cheek a couple of time, smiled at him and pushed himself lower, until he reached the end of the couch where he squeezed himself onto the cushion and only got himself to fit by lifting Julian’s legs up over his shoulders. 

“Ri-Ricky, wha- where are you…? Why you let go of… hey!!!”

Came from the other, but he quickly shut up when he returned his grip on his boner again. He leaned forward, so his friend could be a bit more comfortable and he could be a bit closer to the action. That was great, now everything he wanted to see was in view, from Julian’s unravelling features, to his heaving chest, to his hardening dick. 

“Don’t worry my friend, you gonna get your bucks off.”

Somehow Ricky’s gibberish made sense in his fogged out mind and despite the pretty compromising position he was in now, he decided to let him go ahead. His feet, still in his heavy biker boots, were dangling over Ricky’s shoulders, his hips lifted from the sofa. He looked mischievous, the way he glinted at him, his hand moving up and down his dick and he got a bit nervous when he didn’t see or feel what the other hand was doing. Not that he had much time to ponder, when Ricky suddenly started to speed his grip up, making him gasp again and then something wet was there and first Julian thought he would get a blow job, but it turned out he had just spat on his shaft in lieu of proper lube. Not that there was anything against it, Ricky’s hand jobs were marvelous, so he relaxed into it, allowed himself to roll his hips, lie his head back and close his eyes and let him do his thing. 

Julian usually wouldn’t let himself go like this, not even if a girl was doing these things right now. He liked to keep his composure as much as he could, but Ricky had this way about him which made him let his guard down. It mostly ended up in embarrassment in some way, but also lots of nice, good feelings and that’s what life was all about, right?

Despite better judgement, he cracked one eye open to look at him and this bastard instantly locked eyes with him. Man he looked smug, squeezed between his thighs like that, head right next to his dick, which he kept on stroking in a steady fast rhythm. Maybe he wasn’t quite smug, it was more like… he was high as a kite and really, really… lovestruck? Yeah, that was it. 

What did he do to become the target of his affection like this? He had thought with the thing he had going with Lucy, this kind of stuff would subside, Ricky would grow up and just become a family man to leave him alone, so he could focus on his nest egg. Instead he had to confuse him, pull him into this mess of unresolved, untalked feelings, meaningful glances and high shenanigans like the ones right now. Fooling around like that when you’re young and try to figure yourself out, that was normal, but they were both racing towards their 50s by now, they should be over all this gay shit. But here they were; both horny as fuck and both way too far gone to stop. 

He couldn’t take that kind of look for too long. When Ricky was like this he always seemed kind of lonely and he knew, if he allowed himself to reciprocate even a fraction of the feelings he was getting, Ricky wouldn’t be so lonely anymore but there was just no fucking way. He couldn’t do it. A lot of times he had come dangerously close. A confession, a kiss, their palms lingering just a second too long, but it never happened and it was probably good that way. Probably. 

Then something happened which pulled him out of his honey oil monologue and that was something wet at a place where he never wanted to have anything wet ever. His eyes shot open and he looked down, Ricky’s smile now playful and happy while he could feel him messing around on him. 

“Ricky! What the fuck??”

He grumbled and tried to turn away. Ricky had lodged him in place however and he was persistent, his hand sliding down from behind his balls, rubbing over his taint and Julian instinctively tensed up every abdominal muscle. 

“You’re way into the red zone buddy, don’t push it!!”

He hissed through gritted teeth. Ricky shrugged, slipped his thumb over the tip of his dick and made him twitch again. 

“Oh, something’s getting pushed alright…”

Despite his best efforts, Ricky’s hand made its way between his butt cheeks and he all but clenched. Not that they never had done any butt stuff, but usually it would be Ricky taking it, not this way around. Julian knew it was stupid to have these kinds of reservations about it. It wasn’t gayer to have a guy stick a finger up your ass than having a guy jerk you off, but still… something about it, maybe the vulnerability of it all; it was hard to get over that.

“Julian, come onnnnnn, just one finger?? I promise, just one finger!”

He furrowed his brows, gripped his glass tighter and huffed before he took a sip of the now lukewarm liquor. Maybe it was the horniness talking, maybe the insistent pushing of Ricky’s finger at his back door, but he felt himself getting convinced. 

“Why though? Isn’t my dick enough?”

Julian sighed, exasperated and Ricky shrugged and actually lowered his pace, just to fuck with him. 

“Because it feels nice and you know it. Don’t be a pill, Julian, please!!”

He knew if he wanted to cum any time soon he’d have to agree on his terms. That’s what he got for letting him get so close. Not that he wasn’t right about it feeling nice; he just hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

“… not a word to anyone about this…”

He mumbled which made Ricky beam at him. 

Alright, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

“It’s just between you and me, Julian…”

He said and then the finger was pushing more and he had to make a conscious effort to relax. Ricky did his best to help out by moving his hand faster over his dick again, adding a few licks to the action as well, concentrating on the tip while his palm massaged his shaft. That alone was already enough to make Julian forget most of his worries and while his dick was getting this luxurious treatment, the finger on his anus was pressing forward, circling him, massaging him. He whimpered pretty undignified, grabbed the arm rest behind him to cope and then squeezed so hard he almost broke the fake leather finish when screwed his eyes shut and Ricky’s thick pointer finger was breaching through that tight ring of muscles. 

God fuck, he was actually _inside of him_ , wasn’t he? This was fucking weird, especially because it seemed to go relatively easy once he had gone past that first barrier. Julian hyperventilated, but Ricky just kept going, licking over his tip faster and faster, his tongue playing at the slit, while this freaking finger was starting to move in there. 

He had his palm flat against his body, just the pointer finger rummaging around in there, poking and stroking his insides. He felt so extradited, just something for his friend to play around with. Ricky had said just one finger, but he somehow had forgotten just how thick it was. He felt himself stretched considerably and was just happy it didn’t hurt. 

“You feel great…”

He heard his voice come from down below and he could only shake his head. 

“You do! All tight and hot like that…”

He just kept on going!! Julian felt like slapping him away for saying stupid shit like this but then Ricky’s finger brushed against something inside of him which made him lose all control for a second. He actually yelled out and grinded against that finger and it took him a moment to realize what happened. 

“Do- do not touch there again, you- AH!”

Of course Ricky wouldn’t listen. He heard him chuckle, before he started to rub his finger exactly _there_. Julian bit his lip to not moan out any more, but couldn’t help himself and arched his back off the sofa, moving his body in synch with Ricky’s mitigations. He wondered how he was able to do this so well, considering how intoxicated his friend was and that this was probably only the second time he was doing this to him. Maybe he was just easy to handle like that. 

Julian was a mess of anxiety and horniness, his heart beating fast and nervous, his insides churning, his muscles contracting, his nerves becoming more and more sensitive with each push inside, with each lick on his dick. Subconsciously he had hooked his legs together, trapping Ricky between his thighs and this guy just took this as an invitation to go even further. 

He felt his stubble scrape against the inside of his leg while Ricky was unnecessarily nuzzling against it. He squinted at him to make sure he knew how little he approved of all this.

"You know how kissable you look right now?"

He huffed lowly, leaning against his thigh, while his finger kept massaging his prostate. 

"I-if you try, you-you're dead, m-man!"

Julian answered and it barely came out as threatening as he had wished. 

"Yeah, I know..."

He heard him pout, sounding a lot more disappointed than usual.

"Don't worry Julian I'm not gonna go on the mouth."

He added quickly and then turned his face to plant a little kiss just where his beard had scratched him before. 

This definitely warranted another sip from his drink and if just to hide his face. All that greasy gay stuff? Julian could live with that. Hell, he even initiated it here and there. But this shit? Being all soft and gushy like this? That was entirely Ricky's forte and he really didn't know how to handle it. He decided to just let him do whatever, as he so often did. 

Ricky obviously took his lack of bitching as encouragement and started to smooch all along his inner thigh just like he had done over his face earlier. This also meant there was only his fist pumping his hard-on and... Yeah that fucking sausage finger rubbing his intestines. It was like he was winding him up with each circle over this prostate, getting him closer and closer to his orgasm. 

"Julian, look at me..."

He suddenly said and he could just shake his head. This asshole knew he couldn't take eye contact at this horniness level! Ricky made a sad sound at that and proceeded to kiss him again, now even sucking on his flesh as if to make up for this wish he couldn't grant him. Julian whimpered at the sensation, especially when this mixed in with all the other feelings he provided him, from his rough hand perfectly slicking over his leaking cock to that finger which kept on pushing into him. 

It wasn't just his technique, he was also very aware of all his overflowing affection. What he was doing required a lot of skill and attention and somehow he provided all of this seemingly so effortlessly. He just wished he wouldn’t throw it all onto him at once when he was in a state like this, completely out of his mind. It was conflicting, his desire to keep himself locked up and the deep wish to just be close to this fucking idiot. He realized, through the booze and the weed and the arousal that this wasn't just fucking around; 

Ricky was making love to him right now. 

He wished he had noticed this a bit sooner, but now it was too late, he was too far gone. His own fucking fault for letting him get between his legs, it just went downhill from there. Because Ricky was Ricky, he was good at finding ways to get to him, through any means necessary. 

Julian gasped and finally hid his face behind his palm when Ricky switched legs, having a go at his other thigh while speeding up the movements of his hand. Just as he feared, it was getting embarrassing as he felt himself clench around his finger, the heat inside spreading from his belly through his hips, making goose bumps run up his back. 

Shielding his vision had been a big mistake after all, as Ricky’s mouth on his cock took him by complete surprise. He yelped, arched into it and he just let him thrust deeper, no questions asked. His tongue was there, hot wet pressure on his slit, soft caresses over the underside, his lips closing so he could suck on him. Everything was fucking perfect, Julian’s body rocking with the intensity of it all. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take it any longer, Ricky started to push harder into him, drawing mean little circles over his prostate, letting his tongue roll around the tip of his dick and finally, with a few more pushes into him, Julian felt all these thoughts and sensations crash into each other, culminating in a hot pool of feelings too soft to think about and then the pressure released, a diffuse and immense orgasm rolling through him, making him see stars, curl his toes inside his boots, his legs practically holding Ricky in place. He tensed up around his finger while filling his best friend’s mouth with his sperm, jerking undignified in his grip. 

“Holy **FUCK** …!!!”

He cursed while his hand quickly got a grab on the couch again in a vain attempt to dissipate all this pleasure which was overwhelming him. Ricky wouldn’t even let him have that, as he kept on squeezing against his gland all through his orgasm, making the overstimulation even worse. 

At last however he felt his slowly softening dick being released from Ricky’s lips, the finger inside him only pushing a few more times before slipping out as well, leaving him a bit swollen. Ricky’s hands were on him to carefully lower his legs, but he felt how he stayed where he was, sitting on the sofa, one of Julian’s legs behind his back, the other draped over his lap. Julian was still trying to catch his breath, before he even dared to speak again. 

Surely all those weird thoughts he had during all this, the stuff about _making love_ was all just heat of the moment bullshit. Yeah, obviously, why would there be a deeper meaning? Ricky was just a horn dog after all, and he was stupid enough to entertain him on that. 

“Sorry… bud… don’t think… I can give you… a hand…”

He finally panted and felt Ricky pat his leg. 

“Uuuuh, no need, honestlyly. Already came…”

“Wh-what…?”

Julian was so confused, he did turn to look at him after all and was greeted with a sheepish smile.

“You were really… great, so I kinda creamed myself.”

Unfucking-believable. He stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds and then started to laugh and Ricky joined right in. 

“Gross dude!! Your boxers are all messed up now!”

He giggled and Ricky shrugged at that. 

“Yeah so?? Take it as a compliment, you dick!”

“Oh don’t worry, I feel very flattered!”

He actually did a bit, but it came out sarcastically.

“As you fucking should! Not many people managed to do that!”

“I highly doubt that.”

Julian said, feeling himself getting drowsy. Ricky picked up on that as well and leaned back, squeezing one of his legs in the process. 

“You don’t know anything, so shuddup…”

He mumbled, slowly going limp and falling asleep. Julian decided to do the same, luckily still aware enough to tuck his dick in again, before his eyes fell close and he let the drugs and the orgasm do the rest. 

Man was he glad that Ricky was so dense.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
